


A Warm Place

by ExpressAndAdmirable



Series: The Heroes of Light [8]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Final Fantasy I
Genre: Drow, F/F, Femslash February 2017, Flowers, Tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpressAndAdmirable/pseuds/ExpressAndAdmirable
Summary: Sol begins to accept the blossoming (ha) relationship between herself and Lux and finds a way to quietly show her affection.





	A Warm Place

**Author's Note:**

> This story was for Femslash February 2017's prompt "Habit" and was Sol's player's idea.

There were many things Sol did not like about surface life. It was too bright, too hot, the weather was changeable, and large bodies of water were horrifying on a level she preferred not to think about too deeply. But she had to admit, some things about the surface world were at least mildly appealing. The cool dampness of thick forests was comforting, and the wide expanse of night sky made her feel strangely peaceful. And then there were flowers.

On the first night of their journey to Pravoka, Sol had watched out of the corner of her eye as Bornelius taught Lux how to make a flower crown. The Tiefling had proudly bestowed her finished circlet upon Morgan, the latter delighted that now she could be as fancy as Francis, the Druid’s oddly festooned companion pig. While she was hesitant to admit it to herself, something about seeing Lux’s moment of unabashed happiness tugged at her. She wanted to see it again – wanted perhaps, even, to be the cause of it. The thought troubled her.

Then Lux had kissed her in Aelfheim, had refused to let go even though Sol had given her every reason to do so, and Sol realised exactly how much she wanted to be the agent of Lux’s smile. She was a deeply private person, not generally prone to extravagant displays of affection. But she had her ways, and as they made their trek into the Great Southern Forest, she hit upon an idea.

At first, she was subtle. She approached Lux as they travelled, small blue bud in hand, and asked if the Tiefling had ever seen this variety of plant before. Perhaps it was medicinal, or edible. All very practical notions. Lux shrugged and said she did not know, but she took the offered flower and wove it deftly into her hair so it sat at the base of her horn. She looked pleased with the little gift, and Sol felt herself flush with satisfaction.

When they stopped to make camp that evening somewhere in the depths of the Forest, Sol disappeared into the underbrush to scout the perimeter for immediate threats. She did not mention to her fellows she had also spied several patches of large, vibrant flowers somewhat resembling lilies. Carefully palming one of the fire-coloured blossoms, she made her way back to the camp and waited for a moment when Lux would not be near her belongings. In time, Lux moved down to the stream to see how Morgan’s fishing experiment was faring, and Sol placed the flower strategically atop of the Tiefling’s lute case. She retreated a few paces and sat.

Lux paused when she returned to her items, then delicately picked up the blossom and tucked it behind her ear. She glanced at Sol, rather unconvincingly absorbed in the act of cleaning her sword, and smiled. Sol looked up to catch her eye. They said nothing. Lux made sure the flower was secure and settled on the ground at Sol’s side, opening the latches on the lute case. Sol nodded very slightly to herself. She decided to make it a habit.

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by Nine Inch Nails.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at @expressandadmirable for a proper table of contents for the Heroes campaign, commissioned character art, text-based roleplay snippets and more!


End file.
